Sweet Things NaruHina Story, Konoha High
by PinkGummiBear
Summary: What happens when a hotshot new guy meets a shy, cute and beautiful girl? Will something sweet happen? Or will conflicts, jealousy and fangirls/guys make things sour? Read to find out! (This is my first Fanfiction (; )
1. Meeting!

Sweet things about you. NaruHina Konoha High Story

Chapter 1: Meeting

_**Hello everyone! **__My name is Tayla. I'm 13 and this will be my very first story so please tell me what you think by reviewing. This story was inspired by muntariab14's story __**"My Harmony Naruhina story" **__on Wattpad. Be sure to read it! __**Only this chapter will have POVs **__(Point Of View) I am also sorry if the characters are a bit OOC (Out Of Character). __**ENJOY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Do I look like I have the patience to make a legendary anime/manga? __**NO!**_

(**Naruto P.O.V**)

Here we go again.

New school, new people, new life.

Why does Dad have to be such a great policeman and move so much? Why do Mom and I have to follow him all the time? Can't we just stay in the same spot? I hate moving around all the damn time. There's so much to do and it's so boring! I can tell Mom agrees with me, but she's just too nice to admit it, I suppose.

I looked outside my window. I saw a girl with long and beautiful, midnight blue hair that went to about mid-back sitting on her bed; Staring at me. I guessed she realised we were staring at each other and she blushed furiously. I smiled and waved at her. She blushed even redder and waved back shyly.

Whenever I go to a new school, there are _ALWAYS_ some group of fan girls somewhere. I really hate it. Not one has caught my eye, surprisingly. But that girl… She was beautiful! I wonder what her name was…

I sighed as I fell limp on my bed and ran my hand through my blond locks, wondering what it was that made me so popular.

_Is it my hair?_

I used my thumb to skim over my whiskered cheeks.

_Is it the whiskers?_

I turned my head to my right and stared at my school uniform. The boys had to tuck in their white dress shirts with a small school logo on the left side of our chests. We also had to wear grey slacks with a black belt and black, leather school shoes.

When Mom and I were walking around the shops, I saw a group of girls walk by wearing a white, button-up dress shirt that they didn't have to tuck in. They wore a black and white plaid skirt, which was quite short I must add…

I realised I was drooling and slapped myself in the face.

"I am not a pervert!" I shouted as a stood up.

I started to hear some giggling outside my door. It slowly turned into hysteric laughter.

_Shit! Did I say that out loud?! I'm never gonna hear the end of this from Mom!_ Suddenly I heard some glass smashing and trays dropping, followed by some swearing outside my door. I face palmed my face and dragged my hand down, pulling my skin downward. I tensed my face in an annoyed fashion and took a deep breath.

"MOOOM! We've been here for half an hour and you're breaking stuff _already_?!" I yelled out from my room.

"It's not my fault!" Mom yelled back bursting through my door. Her long fire truck red hair covered half her face as she doubled over to calm herself down from her maniac-like laughter.

"You made me laugh which made me drop my lunch!" She retaliated in between deep breaths.

_More like_ _laugh insanely._

I groaned loudly at the clumsy intrusion.

"Mom, what did you want?"

"I just wanted to-"Mom said as she got interrupted by the doorbell.

"I wonder who it is _this _time." I said sarcastically.

"Naruto, go get it while I clean up." Mom ordered.

I groaned reluctantly and stood up lazily to get the door. I began to open the door and saw a familiar navy haired, pale eyed girl… It was _her!_ From the window!

(**Hinata POV**)

I closed my bedroom door from behind me. I leaned on the door as I blew a few stray strands of my dark navy hair off my sweaty face. I walked toward my bed and belly flopped onto it.

_I can't wait to see who the new guy is! I wonder what he looks like. I bet he's cute!_

I squealed quietly like a fan girl would for a superstar.

_Hold on, it's not like me to think about a guy like that! I didn't think like that when the new guy was Kiba… Maybe it's a sign? _I thought.

_Nah, I'm just being silly… _I gasped in worry. _Could it be puberty?! No! I'm not ready!_ I started to cry like in an anime. _I can't grow up yet!_ I took a deep breath

_Snap out of it Hinata! It's just a phase… You'll get over it once you meet him!_

I sat up on my bed and hugged my knees and turned my head to my window.

I saw a boy with crazy, bright blond hair with piercing blue eyes staring at me.

I realised we were staring at each other. I could feel my cheeks heat up like an oven. He smiled at me and waved. I blushed even more and waved back shyly.

Why am I so shy with guys?

_Maybe I should do something about that…_ I thought for a few minutes and had an idea. _I know! I can build up my confidence by meeting him. I wonder if he's the new guy. That would be so cool if he was! Hinata, the neighbour of the super-cute new guy!_

I walked out of my bedroom to make my way to the front door. When I saw Mom, I froze like a deer caught in headlights. _If she knows where I'm going, she's going to tease me to death!_

I tie-toed across the room as quiet as a mouse. I stepped on a loose floorboard which made a creak._ Crap!_

"Hina! Where ya goin'? And don't lie because you were sneaking out…" Mom trailed off. She gasped like she had an idea.

"That could only mean one thing!" Mom said slyly.

She narrowed her lavender eyes and grinned evilly while rubbing her hands together.

"You're visiting a boy!"

"W-w-what! N-no! Mother! Why w-would I do that?!" I panicked.

_Damn it Hinata! You made it obvious!_

"BWAHAHAHAHA! You're stuttering! You _ARE _visiting a boy! Who is it?!" Mom interrogated me excitedly.

She read me perfectly.

"I-it's no one in particular…"

"It's the new boy next door, isn't it?!"

I went beet red at that statement. _I'm like an open book!_ _Stupid Mom for being so smart! _I pouted and crossed my arms angrily in my mind.

"I KNEW IT!" Mom shouted excitedly while laughing.

_This is my chance!_

"Um, well I'm gonna go, so, uh, BYE!" I called out while slipping out the front door as she let her guard down.

I sprinted down our driveway to reach the footpath. I panted heavily as my navy hair clung to my face. I finally reached the footpath and started to slow down my pace.

_I can't wait to meet him! I hope my nervousness doesn't get in my way._

I finally reached his house. It was a nice looking double story house with a decent sized front yard with a beautiful variety of different plants.

_I guess they like gardening._

The house was a pale cream colour with a large window near the front door. It had a mini-veranda with white columns supporting it. It was a beautiful house!

I reached the white front door and started to feel butterflies in my stomach. My hands were shaking violently and my hand reached the doorbell.

_Come on Hinata! Do it!_

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. My heart was pounding in my throat. I put my hand behind my back to hide my sweaty palms. I heard a few footsteps just before the door started to creak. Time seemed to slow down as he opened the door. When the door fully opened, I could see the familiar crazy, blond hair and bright blue eyes.

It's him! From the window! He's even more handsome up close! I could see the hyperactive glint in his eyes, his whiskered cheeks, how toned he was…

_Hinata Hyuuga! You are not meant to think like that! Yes, he's super cute but you musn't think like that!_

We stood there awkwardly for a while, staring at each other.

_Say something Hinata!_

"H-hello… My name is H-hinata… Hinata H-hyuuga…" I started to tap my index fingers together shyly and looked at the ground.

_Damn, I did that finger thing again…_

**(AN)**

**So sorry that it was SOOOOOOO short but like I said, this is my first fanfiction. It will get better and longer, I promise! Please review and go easy on me.**

**Hugs,**

**PinkGummiBear (aka Tayla)**

CHAPTER 2

DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWENED NARUTO BUT SADLY I DON'T *CRIES LIK ANIME CHARACTERST T-T*


	2. Greeting and Fainting!

Sweet Things NaruHina Konoha High Story. Chapter 2: Greeting and Fainting!

**OMIGOSH! PEOPLE ALREADY LIKE IT! Thank you so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto, but in my dreams I do! *Sleepytime!*

_Me: HAHAHA! I OWN NARUTO NOW!_

_Brother: Nope. It belongs to me! MUAHAHAHA!_

_Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

*wakes up from horrible nightmare, panting*

**HOLY SHIZ! MY BROTHER OWNS MY DREAMS!**

**Brother: Umm Tayla? This is a fanfiction, not a Soap Opera.**

**Me: *grabs tissue and sniffs* Huh? Oh. Yeah, whatever… Here's the… Story…. WHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAAAA! T_T**

(**Naruto's POV**)

"H-Hello… My name is H-hinata… Hinata H-hyuuga…"

"Well, Hello H-hinata! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya!" I teased her playfully. Her face turned so red that you would have thought she had eaten a ghost pepper.

"Hey! Quit teasing!" she said playfully as she pouted,

"Hahaha! You didn't stutter!" I chuckled.

"That's a first…" Hinata said quietly to herself. I leaned against the door and put on a smug face. _I'm starting to look like Sasuke-teme!_

"Oh really?"

Her head shot up as I said that.

"NARU! WHO'S AT THE DOOR?!"

"MAAAA! IT'S A GIRL FROM NEXT DOOR!"

Mom rushed down at the word girl. She shoved me out of the way so that I stumbled, tripped and hit my head on the table.

"MAAA!" I yelled as I rubbed my now inflated bruise.

"So? You're our neighbour huh? Do you like Naruto so far?" She interrogated the navy haired beauty.

Hinata turned redder than I have ever seen at that statement.

"I-I-I u-um I guess h-he is quite h-handsome b-but I barely k-know him!" She stuttered quickly as Mom laughed like she did not too long ago.

_She thinks I'm handsome? _I thought as I strained my ears to hear the convocation from the broken table.

(**Hinata POV**)

"So? You're our neighbour huh? Do you like Naruto so far?" She interrogated me.

I turned redder than I had ever turned before at that statement.

"I-I-I u-um I guess h-he is quite h-handsome b-but I barely k-know him!" I stuttered quickly as Naruto's Mom laughed like she did not too long ago. I could hear her laugh from my room! Naruto's Mom ruffled my hair gently.

"WOOO-OOOO-OOOOAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed

( **Kushina POV**)

We looked down to see Naruto under Hinata with perfect view of her underwear…

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Ugggh (AN; Apparently that's the sound of fainting)"

"SORRY!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…"

"H-Hinata?"

"Hahaha, Naru, go put Hina on the couch. *snicker*" I ordered.

"You have a nickname for her?" He asked sarcastically as he picked her up.

"If I know you, you have a nickname for everyone. You got that from me, ya know!"

"Why you are excited?" (AN; What up episode reference!)

"Because my little hotshot finally found a girl he lllliiiiieeeeeekkkks!" I teased and laughed evilly as I ran into the kitchen.

"M-MOM!"

(**Naruto POV**)

I could tell that I had a slight shade of pink on my cheeks when I looked in my reflection in the TV as I walked past it. I set Hinata down onto the couch and placed her head in my lap and looked at her peaceful sleeping face. She looks so different when she's awake… She usually has that blush but when she's asleep, it disappears… You can see her beautiful creamy coloured face, the slight smile she wears and the beautiful navy hair that frames her face….

_Woah! Since when do I think like that about a girl?! _

It was as if my hand had a mind of its own. My hand started to caress her face gently. Suddenly, I heard a snap of a camera.

"Ya know what I'm gonna label this? 'Naru's first crush!'" Mom said cheekily.

Unfortunately, Hinata had stirred when Mom's camera went *snap!*. I guess she just realised the situation we were in and blushed again.

"*ahem* C-can you p-please let go of m-my face?"

I quickly let go of her face and hid my hands behind my back and blushed. Apparently, I was holding her head up and her head is like a boulder. When I let go of her head, it landed on what makes me a man.

"OOFFF!"

"OMIGOSH! I'M SO SORRY NARUTO!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I doubled over and held my crutch and Hinata panicked and apologised non-stop as Mom was laughing hysterically. (again…)

I suddenly saw all the concern and caring in Hinata's face. I stopped breathing heavily and grabbed Hinata's shoulder gentley.

"Hinata, It's ok. Don't worry, I was being clumsy and gravity did its job too. " I strained to say as I tried to do my trademark grin. I pulled her back onto my lap and held her for a bit.

"N-naruto?"

_WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT AM I DOING!? SHE'S GONNA THINK I'M A PERVERT! NICE GOING YOU FRIKEN IDIOT! _

"*Ahem* Uh, what I mean to say is that it was my fault and you don't need to be sorry." I set her down next to me and quickly glanced sideways. _HOLY CRAP! I CAN SEE HER CLEAVAGE! SCORE!_

I blushed as hard as I ever had after seeing that sight. Wow! Hinata glanced at what I was looking at curiously…

_SHIT! SHE KNOWS I WAS LOOKING AT HER BOOBS! _

I quickly glanced away but I was too late. She was so red I could see her blush from the corner of my eye.

"N-naruto… My face isn't on m-my cleavage…" she giggled.

I covered my nose to try to hide my severe nosebleed.

"H-Hinata! I, uh, wasn't l-looking there! I-I just s-spaced out and my face w-was just f-facing that direction!" I said as my hand semi-muted my words.

"Hahaha! I'm just teasing…" She giggled quietly. She really has a nice laugh… I gotta do it more often.

"Ahh… It feels nice to be the one teasing for a change." She sighed happily to herself. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Hinata? Which came first, the chicken, or the egg?" I asked innocently. She raised her hand to rub her chin in thought.

"Well, I suppose it's th- AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! STOP! I'M TICKLISH!"

"That's the point!" I said as I moved my hands to her ribs.

"OMIGOSH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_Just a little more!_

I decided to use my secret weapon, 'spiky feet'.

I moved my hands to her feet and pinned both legs down onto the lounge and poked her feet rapidly, earning the reaction I wanted.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

_Now I'm satisfied. _ I thought with a proud smile. I released her from the tickle torture and laid back on the lounge.

"Hinata, you have to laugh more!"

"If you wanted me to laugh, you could have told me a joke!"

"But this was more fun."

"For you, but definitely not me."

Hinata glanced at our ramen clock and gasped.

"Sorry, but I have something on now and I must leave. I'll see you at school tomorrow Naruto! Wait outside my door at about quarter to 8, I'll show you the way to school. Bye!"

Just as she was about to leave the door, I shouted out to her.

"YOU DIDN'T STUTTER!"

I heard her shout back.

"I GUESS I DIDN'T!"

**AN:**

**Thank you so much for people that reviewed. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE THEY EXCITE ME! GOOD AND BAD!**

**Also, please follow me/this story and I will follow you back!**

**THANKS!**

**Tayla xoxo (AKA, PinkGummiBear.)**


	3. Daddy's Home!

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back! Yo Naruto, Com'here! **

**Naruto: Sup Pink. What do ya want?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: Why do I gotta?! **

**Me: Because, I am the author of this story and can easily turn you into a gay-ass loser and pair you with Sasuke-basterd!**

**Naruto: NOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

**Me: How 'bout I pair you with Lee?**

**Naruto: THAT'S EVEN WORSE!**

**Lee: Somebody has said my name! I am honoured that someone as youthful as you guys would say my name! *cries***

**Me: Umm, Lee? I wasn't saying very "youthful" things so you might want to take that back...**

**Lee: Why, what could be so unyouthful?**

**Naruto & Me: NOTHING!**

**Naruto: Pink doesn't own my show in any way... Even if she slaughtered Kishimoto, cut his and her head and skull open and swap their brains!**

**Me: What the heck Naruto! Maybe I should call in Sakura to beat you to beat you to a bloody pulp for being such a baka! *Hides saw under table with foot***

**Naruto: I am not a baka!**

**Me: You are too!**

**Lee: Um, Pink? You have an audience waiting for your youthful story!**

**Me: *Grumble* On with the story. **

_Chapter 3: Daddy's home!_

(**Hinata's POV**)

I hastily walked down our footpath and reached for the door knob. I opened the door enough so I could pop my head through. Nope, Father's not home yet. I can still get ready. As I opened the door fully, I heard the all too familiar, spine-tingling voice.

"Hinata."

"F-Father! Y-you gave me a f-fright. You are home early..."

"Hinata, I am 20 minutes late, and so are you. Where have you been?"

"I-I was welcoming the n-new neighbours... They offered m-me lunch and I stayed there for a w-while longer to explain s-some neccesary things to kn-know about Konoha..."

"...Fine. I have another call to make." He said coldly. He clearly didn't believe my fib. He turned back to his car and I turned back to the door, shaking. Why is Father so cold to me? What have I done to earn this from him? These horrible feelings of negelect just keep building up. Tears of fear started to well up in my eyes. I opened the door and saw Mother. She instantly pulled me into a warm hug. I buried my face into her cleavage and cried softly.

"Aww... It's ok Hina... I know Daddy can be a bit scary at times... Use Momma's bosoms as a pillow..." She said in a voice that adults use on little kids as she gently stroked my hair.

"M-Mother... I told Father that I had lunch at our neighbour's house and got caught up explaining neccesary things about Konoha... Can you play along and say that you sent me to?" I asked quietly with a soft *Hic*.

"Sure Hina."

"Thanks Mom. I'll be going to bed... The sooner I sleep, the sooner I'll be at school and the sooner Father will be away. By the way, I told the boy to wait outside my door at 8 so I can show him the way to school."

"Nice! You've picked up a boy!" She teased with a wink. I could tell I went slightly pink and giggled/hicced gently.

" Good Night Mother."

"G'night Hina." She said with a warm smile.

I walked uo the stairs leading to my room and belly flopped again backwards onto my bed. I stared blankly at the ceiling, thinking about Naruto. He is pretty cute, and he seems nice enough. I hope Ino's slutty gang doesn't try to take him... I think I might have a chance with him... I gentley closed my eyes and fell asleep with racing thoughts flying through my mind.

(**Naruto's POV)**

I stood up from the couch and walked over to the table slowly. As I sat, I winced in pain from when Mom shoved me.

"Damn it Mom! Did you have to shove me into the coffee table? My head is hurting now!"

"I'm sure both of them do!" Mom said with a snicker.

"Her head must have been like a boulder... Talk about giving a header!" She laughed hysterically as she slapped her thighs.

"I'M KILLING MYSELF! HAHAHAHA!"

"M-MA! I DIDN'T NEED THAT!"

"Oh grow up! You know she's gonna give it to ya someday!"

I felt my face go red at the thought of doing that.

"Hey! Get ya head outta the gutter. You have to wait a few years till that, mister!" She lectured sternly.

"Ma! I'm not like that! She probably doesn't even like me..." I said with my head down.

"Hey! Don't go all upset on me! She probably does like you, just you wait! When she admitts it, she'll pounce on you and pull you into a fiery kiss! Then, she'll rip off your shirts and then your pants, then your—"

"Kushina, quit with the sex talk! You're making him flustered! Look at his face!" Dad interupted abruptly.

"Pa!"

"Min'o! I got ramen for dinner. I got an extra large BBQ pork with extra miso, your favorite!" Mom said as she presented the ramen. Dad rushed over and gave Ma a quick kiss then wolfed down his ramen.

"Mmpf o!" Pa said with his mouth stuffed full of ramen.

"Heh?"

Pa swallowed quickly and repeated his muted phrase.

"Thank you."

"No worries! Anything for my Min'o." Ma said as she stalked toward him seductively.

"Maybe I can reward you for you manners tonight." Mom said with a wink.

"Ma, I don't need to hear you guys making my possible baby brother/sister all night." I said as I put my hand on my forehead.

"If you don't like it, go next door and sleep in Hinata's bed!"

"Hinata?" Pa asked.

"It's our new next door neighbour's daughter. AKA, Naru's first cruuuuuuuuussh!" Mom teased.

"Oooooh! Has my boy gotten himself a girlfriend?" Dad asked as he gave me a noogie.

"It's nothing like that!" I argued. "I just met her today and besides, a girl like her couldn't like a guy like me..."

"Naruto, you've had girls everywhere falling for you." Pa stated as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"They're just shallow. Hinata's not like that and she's too good for me..." I rebelled.

"Naru, didn't you see the way she blushed around you?!" Mom stated as if I had completely missed a helicopter crashing next to us.

"She is just shy!"

"Naru, give it time. Get to know her. Hang with her a recess and lunch. You guys are a total CC!" Mom said dreamily.

"Kushina, what's a C—" I saw Ma nudge his arm roughly to try to make him play along.

"Yeah... Total DD..." He strained to say as he groped his arm in pain.

"*Ahem* CC *Cough*" Ma said to Pa descretely. I took the last bite of my ramen and started to trudge up to my room.

"Night Ma, night Pa. I'm gonna go bed now." I took a small peek at our beloved ramen clock. "It's getting late."

"Aw! You just want time to go by so you can go to school with Hinataaaa!" Mom teased like a school girl.

"Ya know, I'm beginning to think if you're my parents or my friends." I said with a chuckle.

"You said 'ya know'! You're excited!"

"So what if I am? Come on! PLEASE LET ME GO BED!" I groaned.

"Hahaha! Night Naruto."

"Night Naru!"

**Hey guys! Congratulations, you made it to the end of this chappie (Which is actually kind of easy 'cuz it was so short but anywaaaay)! I'm glad you read to the end cuz that means I didn't bore you. Thanks! As always, give a little R&R, maybe a follow or fav and I'll be happy! Next chappie is when they go to school. C ya til then! Have a good morning/afternoon/evening.**


	4. Author Note!

This ain't a chapter, just something I wanted to say something to y'all'.

1) I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I got grounded and Mum let me off the hook yesterday.

2) That's not the only reason why I haven't been updating, it's because my readers ain't reviewin'! I want at least ten reviews before I post my chapter. (I sound like a **bank robber** O.O)

3) I put bank robber in bold so it caught your eye so you read the whole of this message, if your anything like me because I usually skip ANs.

Sorry guys!

Luv ya!

x Pink


End file.
